Aladdin and the Palace in the Clouds
by 0anon0
Summary: Jasmine and the Sultan are away from Agrabah, and Aladdin is spending his free time relaxing. Then an old friend comes to visit, and Aladdin's time gets much more eventful.


The voice came out of nowhere. Aladdin looked around quickly but couldn't see anyone. He really hoped that no one wanted him at the moment. This was one of the few days that he could have just to himself. Jasmine and the Sultan were on a state visit to the neighbouring Sultanate of Tafra. They wouldn't be back for a few days. The Sultan had left his new Vizier in charge of Agrabah, so Aladdin didn't have much to do. Abu was now spending a lot of his time in the gardens, keeping Rajah company and also eating as much as he could get his hands on, though he still visited Aladdin often. So, these few days were meant to be days of blissful peace, where Aladdin didn't have to worry about anything. He could just laze around all day.

"Al!" There it was again. Someone was calling his name! Aladdin stood up sullenly. He didn't like being disturbed.

"Who is it?" he called, angrily. There was a pop in the air. Suddenly, Genie appeared in front of him.

"Al!" he said, happily. "Good to see you again!"

"Hey Genie! It's been a long time. How was your holiday?"

"It was great! So relaxing! But I missed you guys, so I came back." Genie gave Aladdin a bear hug. Aladdin struggled for a bit, but couldn't get out of it.

Genie let go. "I'm going to find the others", he said, and promptly zoomed out of the room.

Aladdin smiled and slumped back onto the couch that he was reclining on. It was good to see Genie again, even if that meant that the next few days would probably be more eventful than he hoped.

Within a few minutes, however, Genie was back.

"Where is everyone?" he asked. "I tried to find Jasmine and the Sultan, but I couldn't find them anywhere. The palace is so quiet", he finished sadly. Then he deflated and floated to the ground. Aladdin hid his smile and shook his head. Genie would never change.

"They're just on a diplomatic mission", he replied. "They'll be back in a few days." Genie sprung up again.

"Lucky them", he said, and then streaked around the room before exploding as a firework in Aladdin's face. Aladdin blinked, trying to get the flashing lights in his eyes to stop. When they did, he saw Genie floating in front of him.

"It must be so boring for you", Genie told Aladdin, "with no one around."

"Not really —" Aladdin began, but Genie interrupted.

"That's so sad!" He shed a tear, which dripped onto Aladdin's foot. "But don't worry, I'm here!"

"No really, don't worry about it —" But Genie didn't hear him. Or at least he didn't listen.

"I'll try and entertain you until Jasmine comes back."

Aladdin tried to explain that he didn't _need_ entertainment, that he was a grown man, that he was capable of doing things on his own, but Genie had vanished. Aladdin could see Genie outside of his window having a conversation with Carpet. He saw Genie point towards him.

'Oh no', Aladdin thought. 'I wonder what he's up to?'

Genie flew off. But Carpet glided into Aladdin's room, and rolled itself around him. It seemed that Carpet was happy to see him as well.

"Hello Carpet", said Aladdin. "How's it going?"

Carpet flew around the room, before landing in front of Aladdin.

Aladdin laughed. "It definitely seems like you enjoyed yourself!" he said.

Carpet nodded, and then floated over to Aladdin's bed.

"Alright", Aladdin told Carpet. "You can sleep in my bed."

* * *

The rest of the day passed quietly, mainly because Genie didn't appear again.

'I'll find out what he's up to in due time', Aladdin thought, resigned to whatever fate was in store for him.

For the rest of the day, Aladdin took things easy. Except for a large cloud hovering in the distance, the day was perfect. He decided to visit Agrabah city. Aladdin wandered through his old haunts in the city. He visited people that he knew in the market place (and although assured them that he wasn't going to steal anything since he had more than enough at the palace, they still kept a close eye on him, and a few searched him before he left). Finally, as the sun was setting, Aladdin returned to the palace. Genie still hadn't returned. Aladdin didn't want to wait for him – Genie was, well, a genie, and he would do things in his own way. Aladdin had a meal, and then went back to his bedchamber.

As he was about to climb into his bed, he saw that Carpet had buried itself into the bed. Carpet looked still asleep (or as asleep as a magic carpet can look like). Aladdin tapped it gently. Slowly, Carpet rose into the air, and shook himself.

"Off the bed", Aladdin told it. "I need it to sleep." He gave Carpet a push in the direction of the couch. Carpet floated over and draped itself over it. Aladdin climbed into his bed, and soon was fast asleep.

Not long after Aladdin had fallen asleep, a blue mist trickled into the room. It solidified into the shape of Genie.

"Wake up", he whispered to Carpet, shoving it onto the floor. Carpet leapt into the air and gave Genie a scowl.

"Don't look at me like that!" Genie said. "I know you've been asleep all day. And you promised to help." Carpet nodded reluctantly and spread itself flat on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Concentrating hard, Genie raised Aladdin from his bed. Aladdin gave a loud snore. Genie froze, but when Aladdin didn't wake up, Genie drifted him onto Carpet. By the time that Aladdin was lying safe and sound on Carpet, Genie had worked up a bit of a sweat (which he promptly dissipated). It had been a long time since he had to do magic (except for small things, like getting food to appear and teleporting from place to place – those all came as part of the job), and without his lamp, Genie realised that he got tired quicker. Genie floated over and sat crossed-legged on Carpet behind Aladdin. He snapped his fingers. Aladdin's bedclothes were replaced with his palace clothes. Then Genie pulled at a tassel, and Carpet rose in the air and flew out the window.

Carpet rose higher and higher, until the city of Agrabah was just a speck of light below them. Then it was obscured from view as Carpet entered a cloud. The air was now cooler and damp, and Carpet rose faster and faster in an effort to escape the weather (which is bad for any carpet, even a magic one). Then Carpet left the cloud cover.

Above the clouds was a magnificent sight. There was a palace there, larger and more extravagant than the Sultan's palace in Agrabah. And while it was made of white, fluffy clouds, it had a look about it as if it were solid. Carpet flew forwards, over seas of cloud, until he reached the entrance to the palace. The gates flew open as they approached, and Carpet flew on, through the gates, and into a bedchamber. There, Genie tapped Carpet again. Carpet stopped and floated a few meters in the air above the floor.

Suddenly, Carpet shot from under Aladdin and Genie. As expected, Genie remained floating crossed-legged. But Aladdin dropped through the air like a stone. Then with a bang, Aladdin hit the floor. It supported his weight. He groaned and sat up. Above him, Genie nodded to Carpet, who left the bedchamber. Genie knew how to contact Carpet when he needed it.

"Where am I?" Aladdin groaned as he sat up. "Is this a dream?" He looked around. There was no one else in the room. He looked up. Nothing. Genie had managed to disappear before Aladdin saw him. He noticed that he was now wearing his fancy palace clothes. Aladdin was sure that he had changed into bedclothes before bed. And come to think about it, he had worn his urchin clothes during the day, and not his palace clothes.

Aladdin was startled out of his reverie by a knock on the door. Puzzled, he stood up and opened the door.

"What do you —" Aladdin began. He stopped. In the door stood a girl his age. She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, second only to Jasmine herself. She was wearing a blue veil over her face (which she lifted when Aladdin opened the door), a pair of blue baggy pants and a loose, blue silk shirt.

"Can I come in?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes suggestively at him.

"O-Ok", Aladdin replied, too shocked to form a intelligible sentence. He wasn't in his bedchamber in the palace and he didn't know where he was now or how he got here. This girl was the last straw.

The girl pushed her way into the room and sat on the couch. Aladdin followed her and sat next to her.

"My name is Arya", she told him. "What's your name?

"Aladdin", Aladdin replied. "Um... This may seem like a stupid question, but... where am I, exactly?"

"You're exactly where you're supposed to be."

Arya leaned in close to Aladdin. He could smell her sweet perfume, which produced an aroma that made his head spin. Arya was now snuggling against Aladdin.

"Um..." he began. "What are you doing?"

Arya didn't reply. She just reached up and kissed him full on the lips. Aladdin was so shocked that he couldn't react. A girl whom he had just met was kissing him! Arya's perfume was now overpowering him, making him feel a bit lightheaded.

"Wow", Aladdin said when Arya moved back a bit. He couldn't think straight. The scent was permeating everything – it had entered his nose and mouth, his lungs, and was now drilling its way through his brain. He tried to think, but couldn't form a coherent sentence in his mind. Then Aladdin felt his mind clear a bit. There was no need for logic or reason in this. He just had to go with the flow.

Aladdin leaned forwards and kissed Arya back. While they were kissing passionately, Aladdin fumbled with the veil, but managed to successfully remove it from Arya's head. Arya's hands were moving over his skin, pinching and rubbing. She manoeuvred Aladdin's arms so that his vest slid off him. Meanwhile, Aladdin's hands were doing some exploring of themselves. They drifted down, and then, as if they had a mind of their own, slid under Arya's shirt. Moving back up, they found to Aladdin's surprise, that there was no other layers underneath. Aladdin reached Arya's breasts and began to massage them.

This went on for some time. Eventually, Aladdin and Arya surfaced. Arya stood up and winked at Aladdin. Very slowly, she lifted her shirt, took it off, and let it drop to the ground. To Aladdin, it seemed to float slowly down before landing in a heap at his feet. He was too mesmerised by her breasts.

Suddenly, Aladdin felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders. He spun around. Behind him stood another girl, who was wearing the same outfit as Arya had been, but in pink. Aladdin hadn't even heard her come into the room. It was as if she had just materialised out of nowhere.

"This is my friend Iris", Arya said. Iris smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", she said in a sultry voice.

Arya and Iris advanced on Aladdin from either side. The perfume was even stronger now. Arya began to kiss Aladdin again. Iris let her hands and mouth roam over Aladdin's torso. Her hands reached lower and lower. Aladdin moaned into Arya's mouth as Iris's hand reached his penis and squeezed it. The stimulation continued for a few minutes before Arya stood up and lead Aladdin to the bed. Aladdin followed meekly. On the bed was a third girl, this time wearing green. She looked up at Aladdin.

"I am Lily", she said to him.

Then Iris pushed Aladdin onto the bed. All three girls climbed onto the bed next to Aladdin, and a wave of perfume hit him, causing him to see stars for a few seconds. When his vision cleared, he saw that all three girls were naked from the waist up, though he had been sure that Iris and Lily had had their shirts on a few seconds before. Arya and Iris grabbed one of Aladdin's hands each. They put them onto their breasts, and, as if by instinct, Aladdin began to massage them. Meanwhile, Lily lay on top of Aladdin and kissed him and felt him up. Soon enough, Lily's hands slid under the hem of his pants, and grabbed his penis. She began to stroke it up and down, again and again.

"That feels so good!", Aladdin moaned in pleasure. The girls smiled.

Aladdin continued to moan. "Ohhh! I'm getting there! I'm so close —" Lily stopped. The girls didn't want the fun to be over so quickly.

"Come on!" Aladdin complained. "I just want to come. You can't just leave me like this!"

"Not yet, dear Prince", Arya said. "In due time, you will get your wish. But for the moment, we're not done. If you want us to continue, you have to make sure that you don't come. Once you do, we will have to leave."

While Arya was talking to Aladdin, Lily and Iris leant over him and began to kiss. Aladdin looked up at them.

"You are all teasing me!" he said. "That's so mean."

"I'm sure there's a way that we can make it up to you", said Arya. "And we can make sure that our... repentance goes on for a sufficiently long time." She reached into a hidden pocket in her pants and took out a silver ring. It was shining with a blue light. On it were letters in an ancient language that Aladdin couldn't understand.

"This is a magic ring", continued Arya. "If you decide put it on, it will give you the stamina to continue."

Aladdin looked back up to Lily and Iris. Lily was now sucking on Iris breast, and Iris was moaning and breathing heavily.

"Alright", he said, quickly. He didn't want this to stop.

Arya reached down and pulled off Aladdin's pants. He was now completely naked. Iris gave a gasp at the size of his penis. Erect, it was around 18 cm long, and fairly thick as well. Arya took Aladdin's penis in her hand and slid the ring onto it. It fit snugly onto the base. Then a blue light shone, and it tightened.

"There", Arya said. "Now we can play." She stood up and removed her pants. Aladdin could see that her vagina was hairless. Arya lay down on Aladdin and took his penis in her mouth. He vagina was resting just below Aladdin's chin. Aladdin sighed in contentment. This was good. There was a good looking girl sucking his penis, and another two making out above him.

"Aren't you going to pleasure me as well?" Arya's voice came from below.

"Oh, right", Aladdin said hurriedly. He moved Arya's vagina so that it was positioned near his mouth and began to lick and suck at it. When he looked up at Lily and Iris, he saw that they now were also fully naked. Lily lay down next to Aladdin, and Iris began to eat her out. Aladdin brought one of his hands up to Iris's vagina, which was near him, and slowly entered a finger into it. Iris moaned and thrust slightly onto his finger. Aladdin took this as an invitation and added a second finger and began to move them in and out.

For a period of time, there was little talking. The only noises were a sucking sounds and occasional moans and "Oh, yeah!", "That's good!" and other appreciatory vocalisations.

Eventually, the girls had had enough. They sat up and Lily went over to Aladdin. She lifted his penis and positioned it at the entrance of her vagina. Aladdin thrust, and his penis slid in. Lily bounced up and down, with Aladdin grabbing onto her hips. Next to them, Arya and Iris were kissing and fingering each other. Then, Iris leant over to Lily. With her free hand, she began to rub at Lily's vagina. Lily moaned louder. After a few minutes, Lily gave a loud shout.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. Then she collapsed on Aladdin, spent.

"It's my turn now", Iris said pushing Lily off Aladdin. "Do me doggy style", she whispered into Aladdin's ear.

"Definitely!" Aladdin agreed. He stood up on his knees and Iris stood on her hands and knees in front of him. He shoved his penis into her vagina.

"Ohhh!" Iris moaned as Aladdin thrust in and out. Meanwhile, Arya was masturbating, looking at Iris and Aladdin. Time passed, and Iris was getting close. Suddenly, she reached the threshold and came. Arya moved over to Aladdin and took his penis out of Iris. She began to suck at it. Aladdin took her head, and pushed her onto his penis.

"I really want to come", he told her. "I need to come." Arya took her mouth off Aladdin's penis.

"Alright, then", Arya replied, resigned. She grabbed the ring and pulled. The ring glowed blue again and loosened. Arya took it a placed in next to her. She took Aladdin's penis back into her mouth.

It didn't take long. After all of the stimulation that Aladdin had undergone, it wasn't surprising. Barely two minutes later, without warning Aladdin came into Arya's mouth. She swallowed it all.

Then, with a bang, Arya disappeared. So did Lily and Iris. So did the bed. Aladdin flailed though the air and landed heavily on the floor. He stood up and looked around. As far as the eye could see, the land was white. There was a clear sky and billions of starred studded the heavens.

"Ouch!" he said. "Where did everything go?" Aladdin looked down, and saw that he was back in his street clothes.

"Some dream", Aladdin said to himself.

There was a snap. Aladdin looked around. There was no one there. In fact there was nothing to snap in this place. He was feeling a bit drowsy.

"I'll just have a quick nap", he yawned. "Maybe I'll wake up." Aladdin was asleep before he hit the ground.

With a quiet pop, Genie reappeared. He took a look at Aladdin and snapped his fingers again. Carpet flew up from below the cloud cover. It settled next to Aladdin. Genie concentrated, and rolled Aladdin onto Carpet. Carpet descended in large sweeping circles into the sleeping city. The trio flew into Aladdin's bedchamber, and Genie snapped his fingers. Aladdin's clothes transformed back into his bedclothes. Carpet rolled Aladdin into his bed, and Genie tucking him in.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Genie whispered to Carpet, who had returned to his place on the couch, before vanishing in a cloud of blue smoke.


End file.
